


a short tale of a crownsguard

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Soren, Character Study, Drabble, I imagine he needs routines, M/M, Post Series, Sorcos, Swords, Training, happiness, puppy, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A short drabble about the life of Soren after the war has ended.





	a short tale of a crownsguard

Soren took a deep breath as he held his sword high, and slashed the dummy, leaving a visible tear on it. He had used lots of force in the attack, and quickly pulled himself back, like if it had been a real fight, to prepare for his next move.

 

He might not be a great thinker, but he was a great fighter, and the stimulation he got during training was exactly what he needed to be kept at peace, especially during times of peace like these. Routine was always good for him and his health, and he never got bored. He loved the familiar aching of his muscles after a long workout, the amazing feeling of drinking some water afterwards. Just because there was no war, didn’t mean that he didn’t want to train. That would just throw him off. But the best part was looking forward to the end, because that meant the rest of the day would be spent with Marcos.

 

They fellow crownsguard had over the years grown closer to Soren, they were on their way towards marriage, and he couldn’t be a happier man. He was a guard, had an amazing lover, and got to live a lifestyle perfectly tailored for his needs. What was not to love?

 

He attached the dummy again, giving it his all, and before he knew it, the bright spring sky turned dark, his shift was over.

 

So, like always, he made his way towards his and Marcos’ living quarters. And as he opened the door, he was in for a surprise.

 

Marcos was laying on the floor, playing with a tiny puppy, gray and extremely fluffy, and he saw how he wagged his tail. It was a pretty common breed, and would grow up to be quite large.

 

“You got a puppy?” was all he could ask, still not fully believing it. Marcos nodded.

 

“Yes. I thought he would be a good company. He can also be a trained guard dog.”

 

“He is so cute Marcos. His name is now Fluffy.”


End file.
